


[Podfic] Wolves of Ice

by sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It walks the dark halls of the ship, they say. It is larger than a bilgesnipe, but it is not a bilgesnipe. It is cold as ice. Its claws clatter on the metal decking and leave frost in their wake. Its eyes glow in the dark.
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Wolves of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263438) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  


**Length:** 00:18:41

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Wolves%20of%20Ice.mp3) (12 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Wolves%20of%20Ice.m4b) (13 MB)

  



End file.
